Step on it, Cupid
by Atsu Tenshi
Summary: "And tonight I just ruined my chances with Sam. Did you know that Finn threatened to cut off his dick? His dick, of all things! And it's not funny!" When Burt drags Finn to spy on Kurt's first date, jealousy ensues.


A/N: So this idea came to me after reading a speculation of what will happen in season two. Thanks to **kyuubi paw** (and her buddy) for being awesome. And this is a birthday gift fic to my LJ friend, **pearljamz**.

A/N 2: OMFG! EVERYTHING IS IN BOLD! This is embarrassing! Thank you **rambo** for telling me.

Disclaimer: If Glee belongs to me, Finn Hudson and Kurt Hummel will get married by now and have kids. Obviously, Glee belongs to Fox.

Summary: When Burt drags Finn to spy on Kurt's first date, jealousy ensues and the truth comes out. Is it just too late for Finn?

**Step on it, Cupid**

His heart stutters, spasms in a wobbly way behind his chest. It throbs but it's a negligible-kind of throb, like he has a semi-heart-attack or a semi-chest pain, but isn't either of those because he doesn't suffer from any kind of heart disease. _Finn, you're not making any sense._

Of course he's not making any sense. His brain is being very, _very_ dumb right now. Hey, he is in a state of shock. Maybe he should say something because Burt, whose eyes are currently on the TV but isn't really paying any attention to the basketball game, has been venting out, for the past fifteen minutes when Kurt has just left the house, about Kurt's _date_. Kurt's _first_ date. Kurt's first date _with_ a dude. With a _dude_.

No matter how Finn tries to process that piece of information in all kinds of angle, he still finds himself somewhat confused and… hurt.

Kurt doesn't even have the inclination to share this vital news to him. He thought that since they have been living under the same roof for the past few months, Kurt would give him the recognition to share this matter but nooooo, he did not.

Instead, he told Burt, _don't inform Finn about this, dad. Just don't_.

"I'm quite concerned about this, Finn. I don't even know why he wants to hide this thing from you. So I guess you should be aware about it. Maybe you know something about this young man. Something that he doesn't want you to tell me."

"Who is his d-date?" Gah, he even stutters. He is just so confuse and hurt and angry! Angry with himself. Because he doesn't even know why he is so upset with this whole damn thing. C'mon. He should be happy for Kurt because, finally, there is someone out there that will give Kurt the love he deserved.

"Sam. That's all I know. No last name. Do you know anyone named Sam in your school?"

Finn frowns as he contemplates the name in his mind. _Samsamsamsamsamsamsam_- God, he hates that freakin' name now. Urgh! He must get rid of that name from his mind or else anyone whose name is Sam will be a potential punching-bag for Finn Hudson.

He had heard that name before but he couldn't recall anything.

"No. I don't think so."

Burt twists his head to look at Finn and his visage is so pale that as soon as Finn notices it, all he could think is _Ohmygodshitshitshitshit_-

"Fuck. For all we know, this Sam-dude might be related to John Wayne Gacy."

John Wayne Gacy? Is he some kind of an Hollywood actor?

"Who?" Finn asks.

"That serial killer who raped and murdered thirty-three young boys!"

Okay, Finn is seriously having an asthma attack right now!

That, or he might actually suffer from a multiple sclerosis or whatever it is because not only he is barely breathing, his heart feels like it falls out and lands in the pit of his stomach and his intestines are twisting themselves like they have a seizure-attack or something.

Burt immediately jumps up from his seat and shouts, "We have to go and make sure he's okay!"

* * *

So that's what happened half an hour ago. Burt and Finn end up sitting next to each other, in the movie, watching some chick-flick movie. Man, it's freaking boring and sappy.

If Finn brings Kurt to the movie on a date, he would let them watch something that consists of zombies or aliens.

Wait a minute; did he just suggest to himself to bring Kurt out on a date?

"He's leaning towards my son," Burt hastily whispers to him.

Finn promptly turn his gaze four rows across them and narrow his eyes when the dude leans his head to the side, his nose almost touching-

He's going to KISS KURT FOR CHRIST SAKE!

Burt coughs brashly beside him, as if there is something stuck in his throat and in return, the dude jumps from the noise and quickly pulls away. Finn is thoroughly relieved and thankful for Burt's quick action.

Finn murmurs, "That was close."

Burt grins at him. "Totally."

* * *

Finn and Burt are sitting across from each other at the back of the restaurant where they make sure they could see Kurt and his date.

"I never see Kurt eat Kewpee."

Burt snorts, "That's 'cause he loathes Kewpee."

"He does?"

"Take notice at the way he has been giving the look at his hamburger."

Finn turns his head and sees Kurt looking at his food like it is a piece of shit.

Finn observes them. The dude says something to Kurt when he finally notices the way Kurt is looking at the hamburger. Whatever Kurt's response was must have been amusing because the other boy laughs for a moment.

He couldn't bear to watch any further than that and averts his gaze from the scene.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Finn, not only has Burt been watching Kurt and his date, he has been observing Finn too.

Burt knows that Kurt has a gargantuan crush on Finn. He adores Finn so much even though he doesn't show it much as time has passed. Maybe because they have been drifting apart, he isn't sure for what reason but they have been just civil to each other.

However, a month ago, something happened that made Burt see something that perhaps both boys aren't aware.

Finn came back from his basketball practice, sniffed the air and walked into the kitchen. He dipped his finger into the spaghetti sauce but his action was hindered by a sharp whack from a wooden spoon. Kurt was standing beside him with the wooden spoon in his hand.

"I'm hungry!"

"Wait till dinner."

"Just a teeny-weeny-"

"No."

Finn pouted childishly while Kurt just crossed his arm like a huffy housewife.

Carole and Burt happened to be there when that occurred; Burt was half-way to the fridge to get a can of beer while Carole was just passing by and saw what had taken place from the kitchen door.

She laughed. "Honestly, you guys act more like a couple than Burt and I do."

It was just an offhand joke. It wasn't meant to trigger any kind of reactions but Kurt actually sputtered and Finn stammered something incomprehensible as both boys were blushing profusely. When both were conscious of the strange look they received from Burt and an amused one from Carole, Finn quickly told them, "Uh, I need to shower."

"I am going to wash this wooden spoon," Kurt mumbled.

Instead of going the other way, they step into each other's path and it had been amusingly awkward because they keep doing that until the fifth time when Finn finally held Kurt's shoulder and stopped him before he could get into Finn's way. It was understandable to see Kurt blushing but to see Finn flushing extensively is quite far-fetched for Burt.

Carole looked at Burt with a small smirk. _I told you so._

It took him two weeks to accept the fact that he has two hormonal teenage boys who might, okay, maybe not might, but actually have a thing for each other.

So that is why the moment Kurt tells him that he has a date, Burt is quite surprised and wonders when did his crush on Finn wane off.

But it hasn't. He knows his son well. He watches the way Kurt acts around his date; he likes him but he doesn't like him the way he likes Finn.

And Finn…

Sometimes, he can be so dim-witted. Carole is right. He obviously adores his son. It's just that he's too dumb to notice that.

Maybe he has to throw the bone. Let Finn realize what he's missing but before Burt could say anything to the other boy, a man walks to their table and greets him loudly. "Hey, Burt Hummel."

Fuck.

* * *

Kurt shudders as he looks at his hamburger. How on Earth does he end up in Kewpee downtown?

"You're not eating that?" his date asks him.

"I… can't."

"Why? It's not that fattening."

"It's not _just_ that. I don't like Kewpee at all."

Sam laughs. "Everyone in Lima loves Kewpee."

"Apparently, I'm not _everyone_."

The other boy shrugs his shoulder. "You should give it a try."

"I did. When I was five, and I found the taste quite repulsive."

"Perhaps the taste has changed since then. Give it a try."

"No, thanks."

"Oh, c'mon."

"No."

"Seriously."

"Don't they have salad-"

"Hey, Burt Hummel."

Kurt pauses when he hears someone mention his dad's name. He whirls his head to where he sees a man raise an arm and wave at his dad.

His dad at least has the decency to look guilty when their eyes meet. What the hell is he doing in Kewpee? Isn't there a game going on tonight? And… is that-

"Finn!"

Sam frowns. "Huh? Who's Finn?"

Kurt snaps his gaze at Sam. "Uh- he is… um- no one!"

* * *

Fuck. This stupid dude has just blown their cover. Finn glares at the man who pays no heed to him as he talks to Burt about the game that they had missed. He sees the guilt-ridden look from Burt and Finn realizes that Kurt must have seen him. He turns his head and is horrified to find that Kurt is looking right at him.

However, it doesn't last long because Kurt immediately turns his gaze away from him and says something to his date.

Finn feels a hundred different emotions running through his head at that moment. He isn't confused anymore but he's bitter, hurt, sad, heck, he's jealous- believe it or not. What really strikes him is that a sudden feeling of resentment and protectiveness comes over him.

If Kurt chooses him, this dude, to be his boyfriend, so be it, even though how miserable he feels regarding to that.

So he does the first thing that comes into his mind; walk to their table and give this dude- James- or whatever his name is, a piece of his fucking mind. If he doesn't treat Kurt right, Finn swears he will butcher him.

He announces his presence to them, "Hey."

Kurt gasps at the sight of him and gets nervous as he watches Finn looming over them.

"What are you-"

Before Kurt could even finish his sentence, Finn places both his hands on the table as he looms over Kurt's date.

"I want you to listen to me, James."

"Sam."

"What?"

"My name is Sam."

"Whatever, _James_. When I talk, I want you to put this into your head. Mr. Hummel and I care a lot about Kurt. He is the most amazing and the nicest guy I've ever known. So you better treat him right because if you hurt him, someone is going be dickless for the rest of his life, and that person will be you."

Kurt admonishes him, "What the hell, Finn?"

James or Shane or whatever the hell his name is, doesn't look perturb at Finn's warning. Instead, he asks, "So you're Finn?"

Finn frowns but response anyway. "Yes."

He turns to look at Kurt. "Your ex-boyfriend obviously still harbors some feelings for you."

"What?"  
"Huh?"

* * *

"My night is completely and utterly ruined."

"We were worried. You never mentioned anything about him until tonight."

Kurt glares at his dad. "And I told you not to reveal anything about this to Finn."

"He deserves to know this as much as I do. What is the matter? Why do you want to hide this from him?"

Kurt opens his mouth but it seems that he couldn't come up with an answer. So he remains silent and looks elsewhere.

"You still have feelings for him?"

"It's stupid. I should really move on. I couldn't stay like this forever, dad."

Kurt turns his gaze back to Burt. "And tonight I just ruined my chances with Sam. Did you know that Finn threatened to cut off his dick? His dick, of all things! And it's not funny!"

Burt completely ignores his son's warning as he continues to laugh. "You know, sometimes there's a bright side to everything. With him threatening the guy to nick his vital anatomy, it shows that Finn clearly cares about you."

Burt could see the flush appears on his son's pale face. "Don't try to raise my hope, dad."

"What happens if the feeling is mutual?"

"What do you mean?"

There's a knock on the door and Burt turns to look at the intruder who is already coming down the stairs.

Burt grins as he turns his gaze back to Kurt. "Why don't you find out yourself?"

* * *

Burt strides the stairs to the door and before he steps out from the room, he pats Finn's shoulder, as if he's giving some encouragement or support. Why does he need that?

"Play nice, boys." Burt tells them before the door closes behind him.

Finn almost trips at Kurt's fur rug and feels ashamed at his own clumsiness.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes to Kurt.

"Just that? I'm sorry? Sorry wouldn't take away what had happened tonight. How could you verbalize such thing to him? He's so charming, sweet, and kind and... He's p-perfect." Kurt mentally curses at himself. Stuttering at the end of your sentence wouldn't show the certainty in your words. He just hopes Finn isn't alert enough to perceive it.

Finn isn't sure what to say to that. He feels like the asshole right now, like he is the one who isn't treating Kurt right. He is the one who hurt Kurt. He is the one who supposed to be dickless because of what happened.

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" Finn asks him.

"Threatening him."

"Listen, Kurt, I didn't mean to ruin your date. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. For being an ass before. For having to endure the slushee facials for my sake. For taking away your place as your dad's _son_. I know how you feel and I'm sorry. But you have to believe me. In whatever way, you will always be his son, his only child. Every time I'm with your dad, he always talks about you. He's so proud of you and he loves you very much. Tonight, he was worried for your sake. I was too. I just want to make sure that you're gonna be alright. That you'll be fine."

Finn closes the distance between them so that he could reach Kurt. He raises his hand and places a hand on his cheek, "That this guy will make you happy. Very happy."

It strikes Kurt that something is happening right now, that maybe Finn is trying to tell him something but isn't really frank in his words. Fortunately, his body language confirms Kurt's speculation. His calloused hand is very warm and real and all Kurt could think is _Oh holy sweet mother of God, Finn Hudson is really touching me_ and _What am I going to do about Sam and now Finn?_

"It's too late, right?" Finn's words break his train of thoughts. "Anyway, I told him I'm sorry for how I acted but I'm still going to kick his ass if he does hurt you. If you were wondering how, you actually left your iPhone upstairs and he called you but I picked up the call. I think James is perfect. You and him are perfect for each other." Kurt doesn't even have the means to correct his name because he is just too distracted watching Finn who looks like a completely hopeless lost boy, standing so close to him but looking at everywhere except Kurt.

He sighs. "Last time it was Rachel. And now, you. Why do I always end up as the tortoise in the race? A fucking stupid tortoise."

His hand falls back to his side as he drags his feet to move away from the other boy.

* * *

Burt and Finn watch the rerun of the basketball game that they had missed earlier that night. Tomorrow is Saturday so Finn is allowed to stay up late.

When the game finally reaches its first break, Burt interrupts the silence between them.

"What happened at the end of the race of the tortoise and the hare?"

Finn puckers his brows as he looks at Burt strangely. "The tortoise wins the race?"

Burt turns his gaze from the TV and smiles at Finn. "If there's something that you really want, go and get it."

His words keeps repeating in Finn's mind for the rest of the game.

And then, finally… _finally_ something clicks in his head.


End file.
